


Acquaintances

by dawnofthursday



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Damen is a cop, Damen's Monster Cock, Laurent is sexually confident, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofthursday/pseuds/dawnofthursday
Summary: Laurent knew exactly how he wanted the night to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aligned with a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588047) by [dragonmage27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27). 



Ever since his blind date walked in and it was the sinfully attractive cop from the night before, Laurent knew exactly how he wanted the night to end.  
  
So when Laurent suggested after dinner that they "take dessert to go," looking through his eyelashes and licking his lips with a rush of lightheadedness for his forwardness, and Damen the cop's eyes immediately darkened, he figured they were on the same page.  
  
"My place is a few blocks from here," Damen had said, his voice lowered.  
  
Laurent smirked. Perfect.  
  
They walked causally, determinedly so, as if Laurent's blood wasn't humming beneath his skin in anticipation, as if he didn't have the impulse to crowd Damen into an alleyway, as if he couldn't wait to have Damen's hands back on him. Damen kept cutting him looks with a confident smile on his face that Laurent pretended not to notice, but was actually preening under the attention.  
  
He supposed this wasn’t what Auguste had in mind when setting up the blind date, but Laurent wasn't complaining anymore.  
  
As soon as Damen unlocked his apartment door and they stepped inside, Laurent was on him. His head was dizzy with the boldness he felt as he pushed Damen against his door, and stretched up to crash their lips together. He hadn't even had anything to drink with dinner, although Damen had had a beer. He could taste it on his tongue, now. Damen had immediately responded to Laurent, returning the kiss with heat and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Laurent could hardly believe they had just met, considering the ease with which he was making out with a near complete stranger. Their kisses were entirely open-mouthed and wet, and Laurent couldn't get enough. Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen's neck, and moved one leg to wrap around his waist. Without breaking their kiss or a sweat, Damen hoisted him up until he was completely carrying Laurent's weight, Laurent sitting on Damen's arms. One of Damen's hands was flexing on his ass. From this angle, Laurent could feel just how hard Damen was.  
  
Damen began moving his lips down Laurent's neck, a particular weakness of his. As much as he tried to stifle his response, Laurent's body moved to give Damen better access, throwing his head back at the same time that he weakly thrust against Damen's stomach. Damen was taking his time, kissing his pulse point before gently biting and then licking to soothe. Laurent had never felt this out of control before; he had a hand wrapped around Damen's head, his fingers tangled in his dark hair, keeping Damen's mouth to his neck. He was gasping and moving against Damen, anything to create friction.  
  
"I want to take you to my bedroom," Damen said, his voice low and husky.  
  
Laurent immediately shivered. "And use your handcuffs on me? Officer."  
  
"Have you been bad enough to deserve them?"  
  
"I can be."  
  
This time it was Damen who groaned, and then walked as fast as he could through his dark apartment to what Laurent presumed was his bedroom. He was still carrying Laurent and not showing any signs of fatigue.  
  
"You may need to search me again," Laurent said, a fantasy forming in his mind. He hoped Damen would get the hint.  
  
Damen lowered his arms until Laurent was standing on his own again. Damen's eyes were dark, dilated, and they stared at each other, hard, for a few seconds.  
  
Then.  
  
"I need you to turn around with your arms against the wall, above your head," Damen said, his voice stern. "Standard precautionary, you understand."  
  
Laurent felt himself gulp. "Yes, officer," he said, and obeyed.  
  
Damen stepped up behind him, closer than he had last night, and kicked his legs apart. The way Damen's large hands moved over his body now was in no way professional. For one, Damen's hands were underneath Laurent's shirt, and running up and down his chest, playing with his nipples and slightly tickling him. For another, Damen was pressed so closely behind Laurent and had aligned his crotch to Laurent's ass. If only they didn't have clothes on.  
  
Damen's hand moved lower, toying with the edges of Laurent's pants. Laurent felt his stomach muscles clench, anticipation and excitement flooding him, his cock hard. Damen palmed him roughly through his pants.  
  
"And what is this?" Damen asked, his lips touching Laurent's ear. "This is a professional search, sir."  
  
Laurent pushed his hips back, to better feel Damen's cock beneath his pants. "It doesn't have to be," he said. His voice was breathless.  
  
Damen flipped Laurent over so he was standing with his back against the wall.  
  
"That’s insubordination, making sexual advances on an officer of the law. If you don't stop, I'll have to arrest you."  
  
Laurent licked his lips and grinned. "Is that a promise? Will you use your handcuffs?" This was going better than anything Laurent had even dared to dream. Slowly, Laurent raised his hands above his head and crossed them at his wrists, as if captured.  
  
Damen looked floored. "How are you real," he whispered, breaking character.  
  
Laurent only raised an elegant blonde eyebrow. "I'm waiting. Officer."  
  
As if unable to control himself, as if drawn to him, Damen pressed his body to Laurent's, his hand going to clamp around Laurent's wrists, holding his arms up. They were kissing again; hot, hard kisses that felt so good. Damen's other hand was underneath Laurent's shirt, at his waist. Laurent could tell -- a thrill ran through him at the realization -- that Damen was considerably holding back his strength.  
  
Their game was over.  
  
"I want you to handcuff me to your bed, Damen," Laurent said.  
  
At his words, Damen bit his lip and pushed his body against Laurent's, as if acting on reflex. He released Laurent's hands with a groan, and stepped back. He started taking off his shirt. When Laurent didn't move, he quipped, "Do you need me to order you to undress?"  
  
Laurent gave a petulant look, and then quickly removed his clothes; first his shirt, then his belt, pants, shoes and socks, until he stood in only his briefs.  
  
Damen had kept his boxers on, too, although he was so large, his cock was bulging out from the slit. Laurent's eyes immediately gravitated there and then stuck. He gulped again.  
  
"Do you… still want…" Damen said, his voice hesitant.  
  
Laurent's eyes softened as they met Damen's and held. He pushed Damen until he was sitting on the bed, and then stood between his legs. He reached to remove Damen's boxers, so Damen lifted his hips and kicked the offending piece of clothing away from them across the room.  
  
Damen's cock, dark red and fully erect, was the largest cock Laurent had seen.  
  
Damen leaned in to start pressing light kisses to Laurent's chest. "We can do anything you want," he said against Laurent's skin. "You can take me."  
  
Laurent shook his head before he realized Damen couldn't see it. "No," he said. "No, I want you to tie me to your bed, and I want your cock inside of me." It would be a sin to not use that cock to its fullest potential.  
  
Damen's hands which had been rubbing up and down his back moved to the edge of his briefs, and then began to push them down. Laurent allowed it and soon they were both naked, a few paces from each other. Damen was looking at him, from head to toe, with a reverent look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe Laurent was standing in front of him. He stood up and quickly changed their positions, pressing Laurent back against the bed, with Damen towering over him. Damen kissed him once, hard, before getting up and heading into his closet. He came back with soft ties.  
  
"Real handcuffs aren't comfortable," Damen said. "Please accept this substitute."  
  
Laurent responded by raising his arms above his head again, and quickly Damen used the ties to trap Laurent's hands to a metal bar on the bed frame. Laurent noted that it was strong enough to endure some pull, but could easily be untied by Laurent himself if he so wished. The courtesy of this struck Laurent so forcefully, that he was beginning to think Damen wasn’t real.  
  
Then Damen began kissing his way down Laurent's body, slowly, starting with his jaw, pressing light kisses and quick bites against him. He spent a considerable amount of time lavishing attention on his neck, to the point Laurent almost couldn’t take it. Damen then began kissing down Laurent's chest, his hair light and tickling, his mouth warm and firm. Damen's hands were running softly along Laurent's sides.  
  
Damen was body-worshipping him. Even his eyes were closed as if in prayer. He began kissing along the inside of Laurent's thighs, and Laurent started squirming. Damen's hands wrapped around Laurent's upper legs, and pushed them apart. His face close to Laurent's cock, Damen looked up. "Can I?"  
  
Laurent lifted his head and found himself groaning at the sight. Damen was looking at him hungrily, his hands possessively on Laurent's thighs. Laurent had never seen anything as beautiful in all his life as the way Damen looked between his legs. He was asking for permission as if the real pleasure was soon to be Damen's instead of Laurent's.  
  
Laurent could do little else but nod.  
  
Damen immediately applied his mouth and took to cock-sucking like he was born to do it. In no time, he fit all of Laurent into his mouth, sucking greedily, licking along the underside, swerving his tongue and making Laurent feel things he had never felt before.  
  
Too soon, Damen was lifting his mouth, and Laurent whimpered -- _whimpered ___\-- at the loss. Damen shot him a grin, his mouth wet and his lips red, evidence of what he'd been doing. He reached across the bed to the side table and pulled out a condom and lube. Laurent saw him coat three of his fingers.  
  
"Still okay?" Damen asked.  
  
"I'll tell you if it isn't," Laurent said. And just in case Damen was going to be intentionally obstinate, he said, firmly, "Yes. Now get on with it."  
  
Damen shot him a cocky grin, "As you wish."  
  
His mouth returned to Laurent's cock, and one finger began circling around Laurent's entrance. Laurent groaned at the dual sensations. At the same time that Damen deep-throated Laurent, one finger found its way inside. Damen began swallowing around Laurent's cock, moving his lubed finger in and out. Laurent had his head thrown back, the image too much to look at it, and he worried he'd come before he'd been satisfying fucked.  
  
Damen had two fingers in him soon, gently thrusting in and out, stretching him. Damen's fingers, like his hands, were large. They felt so good inside of Laurent.  
  
By the time three fingers were in him, Laurent was openly moaning, trying not to thrust into Damen's mouth or fuck himself on his fingers, and mostly failing. Damen took it in stride.  
  
"Damen," Laurent groaned. "Damen, stop, I'm about to come."  
  
The three fingers only fucked him harder. "Good," Damen said, his voice husky.  
  
"I want to come with you inside me," Laurent pleaded.  
  
Damen licked at Laurent again, his eyes wicked. "You will," he promised, before beginning to suck expertly on the tip of Laurent's cock, tonguing the slit, then lowering his head to take all of Laurent back in.  
  
It was too much. Laurent couldn’t contain it. Never had a lover been this attentive, this generous. With a shout, he came in Damen's mouth, who swallowed it all.  
  
Boneless, Laurent relaxed against the bed. Damen removed his fingers and leaned up to look down at him with an impossibly sweet smile.  
  
"I wanted you to fuck me," Laurent said.  
  
"I will," Damen answered. He was placing soft kisses along Laurent's neck, tasting for himself Laurent's sweat and feeling Laurent's increased heartbeat against his lips.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Damen began saying. "I've never in my entire life seen anyone as beautiful as you. I loved your pleasure, I loved the feel and taste of you in my mouth, the feeling of you around my fingers, how tight you are." He was saying these things against Laurent's chest. "I can't wait to get my cock in you, to feel how tight you'll be around me, to see your hole greedily accept me."  
  
Laurent laughed incredulously. He was getting hard again, biology be damned. Laurent couldn't believe this near stranger was aiming to make him come twice in the same night, with seemingly little concern about his own needs. "I didn't expect this talk out of you, Mr. Cop. Dirty talk is usually more of my thing."  
  
Damen chuckled, looked up at Laurent with bright eyes. "What can I say? You've inspired me." He did have a blush on his face, though, that Laurent wouldn't mind seeing more of.  
  
"Can I inspire you to finally fuck me?" Laurent asked, with a thrust up.  
  
Damen answered by kissing the underside of his jaw, quickly, and then reaching for a pillow to place underneath Laurent's hips, comfortably angling him up. Damen wrapped the condom around himself, then covered his aching cock with lube. His oiled hand went to Laurent's still sensitive cock, loosely holding him.  
  
"Are you ready?" Damen asked.  
  
"I have been ready, Damen, for what feels like hours, for you to stick your gorgeous cock into me--ahh!"  
  
While Laurent had been speaking, Damen, kneeling, had lined himself up and slowly began breaching him.  
  
It was better than Laurent could have imagined, again, this near stranger blowing his expectations out of the water. His first orgasm had relaxed him, and his body provided little resistance to Damen. Laurent felt himself stretch to accommodate Damen's girth. He felt so good.  
  
Slowly, Damen entered him, allowing time for Laurent to adjust. Damen's hands on his hips were shaking with the effort to control himself, Laurent imagined, but still he moved steadily, breathing heavy. When he bottomed out, Laurent could feel Damen's balls against him, and they were still for a moment. Their heavy breathing filled the room. Laurent looked and saw that Damen's eyes were lidded with pleasure, looking at him. He was waiting for permission, Laurent realized.  
  
Laurent, his tied hands holding tightly to the metal bar of the bed, moved his hips. "Please," he said. "Move."  
  
Damen groaned, loud, as if that's what he had been waiting for. HIs hands against Laurent's hips tightened, and he began thrusting in slow, deep movements.  
  
Each time it felt like fire was consuming him, pleasure overtaking his body. Each thrust sent a shiver of pleasure over him. He was gasping in time with the thrusts, pushing back in rhythm with Damen, and it was too good.  
  
It had never been this good before.  
  
Damen moved so he was leaning over Laurent, his powerful thighs keeping up their rhythm and continued fucking. Laurent's eyes locked with Damen's, and it was even better this way.  
  
Suddenly he wanted his hands free.  
  
"Untie -- untie my hands," Laurent panted.  
  
Damen, not slowly down, moved to comply. Once his hands were freed, Laurent immediately started touching Damen everywhere he could. He touched strong, broad shoulders, outlined his muscles, played with the tufts of hair on his neck, and pushed Damen down to kiss him openly. Laurent's legs had wrapped around Damen's hips, and one of Damen's hand went to Laurent's waist to better control his thrusts.  
  
"Laurent," Damen panted. "You feel so good. You're incredible, you're so beautiful."  
  
"Damen," Laurent groaned. "Damen."  
  
Damen's hand moved to Laurent's cock, and began moving in time with his thrusts.  
  
It was all too much. Laurent's body begged for release but he never wanted this feeling to end, this all-consuming pleasure, the heat of Damen's body against his, the feel of him inside Laurent, Damen's soft kisses against his face.  
  
With his head thrown back and a gasp, Laurent came for the second time that night, thrusting into Damen's fist. After one-- two-- three more deep thrusts, Damen groaned and rode out his own release.  
  
Damen kept his arms up, making sure not to put his full body weight on Laurent, and again, Laurent was struck with the small ways that Damen was courteous, gentle, and thoughtful. Laurent was beginning to believe this was just who he was. Slowly, Damen took hold of himself and exited Laurent's body, and then threw himself down on the bed next to Laurent.  
  
He was still catching his breath, his face joyous with a wide smile. He looked over at Laurent, and Laurent's breath caught. "So," Damen began, "did I earn a second date?"  
  
Laurent laughed. Little did Damen know, he'd be lucky if Laurent ever let him go again. He would have to be sure to send Auguste a thank you card.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am nothing without [Sara](http://sarabelium.tumblr.com/). Go read her work that inspired this!
> 
> Come visit on [Tumblr](http://americancupsofbritishtea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
